


Apology Accepted

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, And Dean Can't Resist Them, Apologies, Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Coda, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s10e22 The Prisoner, Explicit Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Sam's Puppy Dog Eyes, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean apologizes to Sam in his own way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology Accepted

Sam laid in his bed looking up at his ceiling Dean's words still repeating in his head 

"It should have been you up there not her"

Sam rolled over on to his side and shut his eyes in an attempt to finally get some sleep when he suddenly felt someone fall onto the bed next to him curiously Sam turned over and found Dean lying next to him 

"Dean??" 

"Hey Sammy"

"Dean what are you doing here??"

"I just i wanted to apologize"

"What??"

"I said i wanted to apologize"

"For what??"

"For what i said to you about Charlie's death"

"No Dean you were right"

"No i wasn't! And it was wrong for me to say that"

"No! No! You were right!"

"No i wasn't! And i wanna apologize"

"H-How??"

"Like this"

"Like how??"

Dean rolls Sam over with all his might and attaches his lips to Sam's moans of pleasure escaping from the both of them

After awhile Dean pulls away 

"Dean??"

"Yes Sammy??"

"More please"

Dean smiles 

"Of course Sammy! After all i'm apologizing to you!"

Sam smiles and then pulls Dean on top of him 

"Eager for this apology are we Sammy??"

"Oh yeah!"

"Why??"

"Because i know what it's gonna lead to"

"Oh! And whats that??"

"Sex"

Dean tries to act shocked but he can't hide the wide grin that's on his face 

"Sammy! You naughty boy you! We must protect your virtue!"

"I haven't had my virtue in years! Now fuck me!"

"With pleasure!"

Dean's mouth clashes onto Sam's and the two start to make out again this time much more passionate then the last time 

After awhile Dean pulls away from Sam's mouth and starts to move down to his crotch 

"Dean what are you doing??"

"Stay calm baby boy just let Dean take care of you!"

"Ok"

Dean then pulls back the cover and then pulls down Sam's pants and boxers and pulls out Sam's already hard cock and swallows it making Sam throws his head back in pleasure 

"Oh god! Yes Dean!"

"Oh honey yes!"

"Oh god baby yeah!"

"Fuck yeah that's good!"

Dean sucks Sam's giant moose cock and palms his own rock hard cock through his boxers as Sam keeps making sexy moose noises 

"Ooooooh Deeeeaaaan!"

"Ooooooooh yeeeessss!'

"Oooooooh Chuuuuuccckkk yeeeeessss!"

Dean takes his mouth of Sam's cock momentarily 

"No need to bring him into his Sam!"

"Shut up and suck jerk!"

"Yes bitch!"

Dean reattaches his mouth to Sam's cock and keeps sucking until Sam finally orgasms and then cums into Dean's mouth 

"Now what??"

"Turn over baby"

"What??"

"I said turn over"

"Why??"

"Cause i'm gonna fuck you Sammy that's why"

"Nice and slow??"

"Rough and hard bitch"

"Good!"

Sam then flips over onto his stomach and then Dean pulls off Sam's pajama pants, underwear, and shirt and then takes off his own boxers and shirt and palms his hard erection and then potions himself so he's over Sam

"Ready baby??"

"Um hmm"

"Good!"

Dean ready's himself and then shoves his cock in Sam's unstretched and unlubed whole 

Sam cries in pain but Dean just keeps going 

"How is it baby??"

"H-Hurts!"

"Don't worry baby it i'll get better!"

Sam lets out a low cry of pain in response so Dean kisses the back of Sam's neck

"Don't worry baby boy it i'll stop hurting! After all big brother knows best right??"

"Uh huh"

"Ok then"

Dean kisses Sam on the back of the neck again and after awhile it stops hurting and Sam's cries of pain turn into cries of passion 

"Oh god! Oh god!"

"Oh god Dean yes!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh fucking yes!"

"Oh fuck yes! Oh fuck yes!"

"Oh Dean fuck yes!"

"Faster Dean! Faster! Oh god yes faster!"

"OH FUCK YES!!"

"You like this Sammy??"

"Y-Yes!"

"Good! I knew this was a good way to apologize"

"YEEEESSSS!"

Dean smiles and slaps Sam's ass and Sam moans in response 

"D-Dean!" Sam says after awhile 

"Yes Sammy??"

"D-Dean! I n-need to c-cum!"

"You need to cum baby??"

"Y-Yes!"

"That means you need to orgasm to right??"

"Y-Yes!"

"Well were gonna have to do something baby"

"Y-Yes!"

Dean smiles and then positions himself so he's on top of Sam his arms propping him up and then starts to thrust faster and faster in Sam's ass as Sam starts to moan more erotically

"Gonna make you cum so hard Sammy!"

"Oh yes!"

"Gonna make you like that cum"

"Oooh!"

"You like that idea don't you Sammy??"

"Yes!"

"Well i don't think you gonna have to wait any longer!"

"W-Why??"

"Because!"

"Because why??"

Dean doesn't say anything he just lets his orgasm rip through him and then his load of cum shoot into Sam's ass

"OH MY GOD!! DEEEEEEEEEAAAANNN!!" Sam screams out as Dean's cum and his own orgasm rip through him 

"OHHHHH GOOOOODDDD!!"

Sam then streams out his own load of cum and then falls onto the bed and then Dean falls on top of him 

"So??" Dean asks as they lie on top of each other and the bed naked, sweaty, and cum covered 

"So what??"

"So uh is my apology accepted??"

"You bet your sweet perky ass it's accepted!"

Dean smiles 

"Good!"

Dean then leans over and kisses Sam on the cheek 

"I'm glad it worked!"

Sam chuckles and then Dean kisses Sam on the cheek again and then pulls out of his ass and then starts to find his clothes and get out of Sam's bed 

"Dean where are you going??"

"Back to my room"

"Why??"

"Well uh to go to sleep"

"No!"

"Sammy"

"Please!"

"Sammy"

"Stay with me"

"Sammy"

"Please Dean stay with me"

"Sammy i..."

"I accepted your apology! Why won't you stay with me??"

"I, i,i"

Sam started making his puppy dog eyes knowing Dean

Dean tried to resist Sam's puppy dog eyes but as usual it's fruitless 

"Alright i'll stay the night with you"

Sam launches forward and kisses Dean 

"Mm I love you Dean"

"I love you to Sammy"

"I'm sorry for what i told you earlier"

"It's ok Dean you apologized"

Dean looks at Sam and kisses him and then Sam kisses Dean back before they pull the covers back over them and snuggle in each other arms 

"Sammy??"

"Yeah Dean"

"I hope we never have to leave each other again"

"Me to Dean"

"Goodnight Sammy"

"Goodnight Dean"

THE END


End file.
